Pequeño demonio!
by Masaki Makubex
Summary: Historia 4: Playa, fiestas, alcohol y por supuesto una gran broma de Hugo Weasley que incluirá películas de mala reputación y un frasquito misterioso, si quieres reírte un rato, lee el capítulo
1. Guía para evitar trabajos pesados

**Aquí mi primer fic familiar, con humor para toda la familia, sigue la trama de los libros, ahora pónganse cómodos frente a su desktop o su laptop y a leer!**

**Como evitar los trabajos pesados**** y no morir en el intento**

(Consejos del maestro Hugo Weasley, máster en bromas y en quidditch con mención honorífica en romper reglas y copiar en exámenes).

Era una tarde de verano en la casa del matrimonio Weasley-Granger, Hermione y Rose estaban totalmente atareadas con los quehaceres del hogar, ya que debido a que Hermione se oponía firmemente a tener un elfo doméstico, en casa tenían todos que cooperar, y no le gustaba ocupar magia para asear la casa ya que pensaba que hacer las cosas como muggles hacía a sus hijos apreciar más a los muggles, valorar más la magia y fortalecer el carácter, Ron aunque suene increíble ayudaba a su esposa y a su hija en las tareas del hogar, pero por un contratiempo este Sábado por la mañana tuvo que acompañar a Harry a unos asuntos del departamento de aurores.

Por su parte el pequeño Hugo Weasley estaba cómodamente acostado en un sofá viendo la televisión y no tenía intención de apoyar a su madre y a su hermana con las labores, este hecho ya tenía bastante cabreada a Rose que ya no aguanto más y para evitar una pelea acudió a su mama.

- Mami el vago de Hugo no coopera con nada y es el que más desordena en la casa, nunca ayuda y papá nunca lo castiga por puro que es el menor.

-Ya hija, voy a hablar con tu hermano para que se ponga a trabajar y sabes que papá nunca los castiga y no porque sea el menor Hugo sino porque los adora y por nada del mundo los regaña.

-Ya mama, pero has algo, o si no le voy arrancar el pelo a tirones.

-No hija yo me encargo.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba su hijo que en realidad no estaba viendo la televisión, sino que el muy flojo estaba durmiendo con la televisión encendida.

- HUGO WEASLEY! – grito Hermione despertando a su hijo.

-¿Estas cómodo descansando esta tarde de verano?

-Si mami, este sillón está muy cómodo, es una tarde muy relajante, no dan ni ganas de levantarse.

-¿A si? PERO A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS FLOJOS, ASÍ QUE TE VAS A LEVANTAR VAS A IR A BUSCAR UNA ESCOBA Y TE VAS A PONER A BARRER LA ESCALERA, INMEDIATAMENTE.

-Pero Rosie tiene la única escoba buena, ya que la otra tiene el palo roto cuando le pegaste a papa después de que fue con tío Harry y don Draco a ver unas tías buenas con pechos grandotes bailar en un club nocturno hot.

-Pues arregla la escoba y sin magia.

-¿Y con qué puedo arreglar la escoba mamacita bonita?

-Prueba con la barra de madera que está en el patio, ahí tienes un sustituto del palo de la escoba.

-Pero esa barra de madera es demasiada larga, va a parecer la escoba de Hagrid.

-Pues intenta cortar la barra de madera- Hermione ya empezaba a perder los estribos al ver que Hugo quería evitar a toda costa ayudar.

-¿Y con qué puedo cortarla mami?

-Intenta con una sierra o con un serrucho.

-¿Y donde papá guardo las herramientas?

-Están en el garaje, así que jovencito ve a buscar las herramientas, cortas el maldito palo, se lo pones a la escoba Y TE PONES A TRABAJAR.

-Pero mamita hermosa preciosa, el garaje esta hecho una asquerosidad voy a tardar una eternidad en encontrar las herramientas.

-PUES LIMPIALO Y ORDENALO Y YA DEJA DE RESONGAR, PONTE DE UNA BUENA VES A TRABAJAR O SINO TE VOY A DAR UNA TUNDA.

-¿Y con que lo limpio?

-PUES CON UNA ESCOBA!

-Pero mamita si ya te dije que la escoba tiene el palo roto.

-PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Hermione no aguanto más las jugarretas de Hugo y le dio una buena mechoneada al malandrín de su hijo, ya cabreada saco la varita y ordenó toda la casa con magia mandando al demonio sus intenciones de que sus hijos apreciarán mejor la vida muggle, pero su enojo también se fue al diablo cuando vio que su pequeño retoño estaba llorando ya que se le paso un poco la mano con el mechoneo.

-Siempre me golpean, solo porque soy pequeñito y muy indefenso buaaaaaa.

-Pero ricura es que usted se pone tan perezoso- dijo Hermione procediendo inmediatamente a abrasarlo.

-Pero eso no es motivo para que me traten así, mejor me voy a ir de casa igual que el chavito del ocho cuando lo acusaron de ratero.

-No no no mi vida, mamita se moriría de pena si es que se va su pollito regalón, el Lunes le voy a comprar el juego nuevo para su consola y para que se le pase la pena vaya a su cama y llévese unas ranas de chocolate.

-Ya mamasíta, ¿puedo también llevarme un señor choco robot?

-Si mi vida, llévelo- agrego Hermione dándole un fuerte beso a su hijo arrepentida de darle una paliza.

Hugo se fue a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, en el camino estaba Rosie con los brazos a los lados como una taza y una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

-Eres un pendejo flojo, manipulador y desgraciado- le reprocho con razón su hermana Rose bastante cabreada con la actitud de su hermano.

-Aprende niña sosa, me gané una tarde de descanso, chocolates hasta que me reviente mi estomago y un juego nuevo para mi consola, ¿Quién es el maldito maestro acá?

-Le diré a mi papi que te aprovechas de lo buena que es mamá para que te de una buena patada en el trasero.

-Pues dile, sale perdiendo el si se mete conmigo, lo acuso con mamá y lo manda a dormir al sillón, cuec perdiste.

-ERES IMPOSIBLE

-JA JA JA.

Así que Hugo paso una tranquila tarde en su habitación descansando, jugando en su ordenador y comiendo ranas de chocolates y señor choco robot, valió la pena el mechoneo que el se estaba buscando, puesto que unas lágrimas y tenía a su mamá en su palma, según Ron, Hugo era la reencarnación fusionada de Fred con Peeves que mas encima murió por culpa de Hugo dándole chocolates siendo el poltergeist diabético tipo insulino resistente.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

QUE LES PARECIO, MI PRIMER FIC DE HUMOR ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPITULO 3 DEL MAESTRO DEL JAGAN QUE PRONTO VA A SALIR, ME INSPIRE EN BART SIMPSON Y EN CRAYON SHIN SHAN PARA PERSONIFICAR A HUGO

ACLARACION: Para los fanáticos de la pareja de Ron-Hermione, Ron, Harry y Draco solo fueron a mirar al club, en una típica visita de viejo verde, la única mujer en la vida de Ron ha sido Hermione y el único hombre en la vida de Hermione a sido Ron, ustedes saben a qué me refiero, en todo caso el escobazo a Ron sí que le dolió y a Harry y a Draco les fue peor en su hogar, lo dejo a su imaginación.

El señor choco robot son los chocolates que compra Killua de cazador x en el coliseo del cielo

Tengo mas adelante hacer un fic de humor absurdo con Croockshanks y Minerva Mcgonagall en una cita, esta como animago ja ja ja, ojalas me salga bien, pero sera despues de unos cuatro capitulos de Harry Potter y el maestro del Jagan

SE AGRADECEN REVIEWS

MASAKI KURUSU

Cápitulo editado para seguidores del fic, posiblemente realice una continuación se este fic, pero con historias independientes del Pequeño Demonio!, pero sin llevar una conexión cronológica.


	2. El día terrible de Hermione

VOLVÍ, CON PEQUEÑO DEMONIO A PETICIÓN DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS, SERÁN UNA SERIE DE HISTORIAS CORTAS INDEPENDIENTES SIN LLEVAR UNA CRONOLOGÍA DE LOS HECHOS, CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE SACAR ALGUNA SONRISA.

El día terrible de Hermione

Hermione se encontraba en su cama matrimonial junto a su marido Ron Weasley, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de este, pues no había noche que no durmieran abrazados, tenía la costumbre de despertar media hora antes de levantarse para así quedarse mirando a su marido, del cual cada día estaba más enamorada y la llama en su corazón todavía no se apagaba, al contrario, con 42 años, tenían con frecuencia salvajes noches de pasión, puesto que en ese sentido Ron era un animal, tenía la costumbre de mandar a los niños a dormir temprano cuando estaban en la casa y hacer un encantamiento de impasibilidad para así estar tranquilos y hacerla gritar de placer.

Hermione recordaba la maravillosa noche que Ron le dio, que había partido con una feroz discusión por celos de ella, debido a que Ron llegó a las 11 de la noche, ya que tardó mucho en un trabajo extra en el ministerio con Nicole Coleman, una hermosa aurora de 25 años, de la cual sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía nada con Ron, pero últimamente Hermione estaba muy sensible y celosa, ya que sus propias compañeras de trabajo le hacían comentarios de que Ron era como el vino, con los años se ponía más bueno, cosa que Fleur, Audrey, Angelina e incluso Luna y Ginny le decían que era cierto

Ron nunca le había dado motivos de celos, salvo una noche en que el imbécil de Draco Malfoy invitó a Harry y Ron a un club nocturno, los convenció argumentando que eran unos mandados por sus esposas y unos cobardes, por lo cual el par de idiotas accedieron a ir para demostrar lo contrario, en todo caso solo fueron a mirar, pero igualmente Hermione le partió una escoba a Ron en la espalda y lo mandó a dormir al sofá, cosa que no sucedió ya que la traidora de Rose se llevó a Ron a su cuarto ya que para ella Ron era su papito que la consentía en todo.

Hermione era muy celosa con Ron ya que ha sido el único hombre con el que ha tenido intimidad y le daban ganas de asesinar imaginando que todo lo que hacía con ella lo hiciera con otra mujer, pero después se calmaba reflexionando que Ron nunca la engañaría.

Se levantó a buscar una fina bata de seda muy costosa que Ron le regaló, Ron era de los que les hacía regalos muy costosos a ella y a sus hijos, pues ahora su situación económica era de abundancia, pero prácticamente había que obligarlo a que se comprase algo para sí, Hermione era la encargada de comprar su ropa, porque si fuera por Ron andaría con la ropa vieja y no le importaría, después de la muerte de Fred, su marido se volvió muy alejado de las cosas materiales, Hermione también era así, pero Ron con la ayuda del gusto de Fleur y Ginny siempre le hacía regalos muy finos a su amada esposa.

Decidió despertar a Ron para desayunar juntos, pues algo que Molly le enseñó bien a Hermione fue el arte de cocinar exquisito, ya no preparaba esos hongos rancios que tanto se quejaba Ron cuando buscaba los Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué te preparo cariño?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Solo unas tostadas, pues luego iré a dejar a los chicos a La Madriguera y ya sabes como es mi mamá, me obligará a comer de nuevo, por cierto hoy tendrás que ir al trabajo sola mi amor, entraré mas tarde a mi oficina ya que tengo que quedarme horas extras en el ministerio, tu sabes, cosas de aurores.

-¿Va estar la rubia esa?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y voz enojona.

-No mi amor, estaré con Harry-contestó Ron con cara de fastidio-además te dije que no me interesa tener otra mujer y te demostré varias veces lo mucho que te amo anoche-dijo Ron dándole un beso a su mujer.

-Ya amor, confío en ti, pero cuando termines pasa a buscarnos a La Madriguera, después del trabajo pienso quedarme un buen rato para conversar con Molly y las chicas, además van a estar todos los chicos, solo espero que Hugo no haga sus shows-dijo Hermione un poco preocupada ya que el pequeño demonio, como cariñosamente lo llamaban en la familia con 14 años estaba más terrible que nunca.

Después de despedirse de su marido y darle un beso a sus retoños que todavía dormían, Hermione partió al ministerio, a su oficina de aplicación de las leyes mágicas, se fue por la red flu, extrañamente el viaje la dejó con una sensación de nauseas, que logró finalmente controlar, pero la cabeza le dolía un montón ya que durmió muy poco pues la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvo con su amado duró hasta casi las 2 y media de la madrugada, esperaba tener un día tranquilo en el trabajo, la pobre Hermione no sabía lo que se iba a venir.

Primero fue su cuñado Percy fastidiando para que apurara su nueva ley para de nuevo engrosar el culo de los calderos, a veces pensaba que Percy tenía problemas de fetichismo, puesto que vivía obsesionado con el culo de los calderos.

Soportó otra serie de comentario de sus calentonas compañeras de trabajo que aunque eran casadas, no tenían más tema que hablar de su Ron.

Después llegó Víktor Krum a reclamarle el porque le puso una multa tan alta por su caso de sabotear juegos, Víktor entrenador del Puddlemere United estaba metido en una red ilegal de apuestas, francamente tenía que agradecerle no haber ido a Azkabán, en vez de agradecer Víktor, lo único que hizo es decirle que lástima que no era tan gentil como su marido Ron.

Con el pasar de los años, Víktor y Ron se empezaron a llevar mejor desde el matrimonio de ella con Ron en el año 2001, además Ron lo encubrió un poco cuando se supo del grupo de apuestas, incluso Víktor varias veces fue a comer a su casa, hasta que un día pillaron a Hugo besándose apasionadamente en el patio de su casa el año pasado con su hija Anastasia, que es compañera de Hugo en el colegio.

Después de hacer casi lo imposible para que a Víktor le dieran una nueva audiencia para tratar de bajar su pena monetaria, ya que era de saber público que después del escándalo Víktor quedó en banca rota, Hermione pudo comer algo en paz en su oficina, le quedaban solo 15 minutos de descanso y la comida le daba nauseas, decidió comer solo un poco y se miró al espejo y tenía un semblante espantoso, estaba muy pálida y ojerosa.

La tarde fue más espantosa aún, nuevamente soportó a sus compañeras, Percy nuevamente fue a su despacho, Hermione perdió un poco los estribos y amenazó con lanzarle un hechizo si es que no dejaba de fastidiarla, para empeorar más las cosas Kingsley le mandó casos antiguos de mortífagos en prisión que suplicaban perdón a la cadena perpetua, luego nuevamente llamó Víktor preguntando por su caso, rematando el día con un Zacharias Smith que venía a poner una demanda por adulterio a su esposa Susan Bones a quien la pilló en plena acción con Seamus Finnigan su antiguo e idiota compañero de curso, francamente no entendía el lamentablemente gusto de Susan por los hombres, casada con Smith y con Seamus de amante

Ya después de un día horrible por fin decidió a marcharse para ir a descansar y comer un rico pastel de la señora Weasley e iba a necesitar un masaje y algo de cariño de Ron y nada más porque no tenía ganas de nada, de nuevo sentía las nauseas con una desagradable sensación de que le iba a estallar la cabeza, pero el pequeño demonio le tenía preparada la guinda del pastel.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus suegros por red flu, quedó mas lamentable si es que eso era posible, aunque no le gustaban las cosas materiales, estaba tentada de pedirle a Ron que le regalara un automóvil, que aunque es menos práctico para viajar que los medios mágicos, era mucho más cómodo para viajar.

Cuando llegó encontró a su pequeño demonio contándoles a Fleur, Victoire y Dominique su viejo chiste de que pensaba que la abuela Molly fue alcohólica ya que le puso Ron a su padre y Ginebra a su tía.

- ¡Hugo! que te pille otra vez riéndote de tu padre, tu abuela y tu tía, le dijo Hermione furiosa, mientras Fleur y sus hijas reían a carcajadas

-Hermione querida que bueno verte, acomódate en un sillón-dijo Fleur que la vio muy cansada y molesta.

Molly y sus cuñadas se fueron a sentar con ella a conversar llevándole una tasa de té y una gran porción del rico pastel Weasley de chocolate que estaba antojada por comer, la conversación logró disminuir un poco su dolor de cabeza y las nauseas desaparecieron cuando vio el pastel que devoró a lo Ronny Style, cosa que sorprendió a todas ya que normalmente Hermione era muy educada, pero la tranquilidad de Hermione duró muy poco.

-¡Vengan rápido afuera!-gritó una asustada Lily llorando.

La razón Hugo se había peleado con Albus y su pequeño demonio le había propinado un puñetazo tan fuerte a su primo mayor que le había destrozado la nariz y lo dejó inconsciente en la hierba del jardín al cuidado de Rose y todos sus primos.

Hermione salió hecha una furia al patio y cuando vio en el estado que Hugo dejó al hijo del medio de sus mejores amigos, sintió que la presión se le subía enormemente, sentía las manos como si fueran de goma y se le fue oscureciendo todo lentamente y fue cayendo al suelo, hasta que Ginny que venía atrás por suerte alcanzó a sujetarla.

Hermione despertó a los pocos minutos, estaba en un sofá de la casa de su suegra con sus cuñadas, sobrinos e hijos preocupados, Hugo no dejaba de pedirle perdón a su mamá, Ginny le decía que no tenía que ofuscarse por peleas de chicos, Albus le aseguraba que no había sido nada, sonriendo y diciéndole que había hecho las paces con Hugo, su hija Rosie le acariciaba su cabello, su ahijado James le preparaba otra taza de té y Molly llamaba a la señora Jenkins una anciana sanadora de San Mungo por red flu.

A los pocos minutos llegó la anciana sanadora, le hizo un chequeo completo con la varita y le dio una inesperada noticia.

-Señora Hermione Weasley, usted está embarazada, felicitaciones-agregó la sanadora.

-Pero no puede ser yo tengo 42 años y siempre me cuido-dijo Hermione muy sorprendida como toda su familia, salvo Molly y sus hijos que estaban muy contentos por la buena nueva.

Pero la realidad la golpeó de repente, hace un poco más de un mes, recordó que había empezado a hacer el amor con Ron a las 12 de la noche en la azotea de su casa iluminados solo por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, después siguieron su fiesta privada en su habitación y quedaron tan agotados a eso de las 4 de la madrugada que se olvidó totalmente del hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Hermione, voy a llamar a Ron al trabajo y también a Arthur y los demás para darles la noticia-dijo Molly contenta y muy sonriente de que vaya a tener un nuevo nieto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Ron, Harry, Arthur, Teddy y todos los hermanos de Ron a excepción de Charlie que estaba en Rumania, Ron sospechando que Hugo tenía algo que ver, porque estaba en un rincón tratando de no ser el centro de atención, cosa que era rara en el, se fue acercando a su hijo con una mirada amenazadora con la seria intención de darle una paliza.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu madre Hugo que está en el sillón tan nerviosa?-le pregunto Ron a su hijo a punto de estallar

-Solo me peleé con Al, papá y mamá se desmayo-contesto su hijo nervioso

-¿Qué te he dicho yo de pelear Hugo?, ¿Acaso no te dije que a tus primos tienes que tratarlos como hermanos?- dijo Ron acercándose más a Hugo para darle un correctivo, también había tenido un día difícil y no venía con mucha paciencia, Hugo estaba muy asustado, su papá normalmente era muy relajado, pero cuando se trataba de su mamá y Rose se enfurecía muy pronto.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo Ronald Weasley!- le gritó Molly que junto a Fleur y Ginny se pusieron en el camino de Ron para evitar que le hiciera algo a Hugo, además Molly sentía debilidad por Hugo ya que le recordaba mucho a Fred y más de una vez lo había salvado de Ron

-Ron mi amor, Hugo no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa-, le dijo Hermione con una mirada preocupada, con lo que procedió a contarle la noticia a Ron de que nuevamente iban a ser padres, al principio Ron se quedó mudo de la impresión y tardó en asimilar un poco la situación, pero su mirada de sorpresa se fue rápidamente transformando en una de total y sincera felicidad, el enojo con Hugo había quedado olvidado, este hecho alivió a Hermione puesto que no sabía como iba a reaccionar Ron.

-Hermione mi vida, me has dado una gran noticia, nuevamente voy a ser padre, desde mañana vuelves a trabajar media jornada-le dijo Ron besando muchas veces a su esposa y acariciando su vientre.

-Si Ron, se que tengo que cuidarme en el embarazo, ya no soy muy joven que digamos, pero me alegra saber que te has puesto feliz por un nuevo hijo-le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Por supuesto mi amor, un hijo siempre alegra el hogar, me parece genial vivir todo lo de criar un hijo pequeño de nuevo, voy a ser un padre mas responsable ahora, cuando tengas que hacerle el biberón de noche, me voy a acostar en tu lado de la cama para mantener tu lado abrigado-dijo Ron riendo.

Todos incluida Hermione rieron ante la broma de Ron, momentos como este era los que Harry apreciaba más que nada en la vida, después de una mortal guerra en donde sus amigos arriesgaron la vida por él, ahora disfrutaban de una felicidad tan grande de traer un nuevo Weasley al mundo, Harry pensaba que Ron y Hermione se merecían eso y mucho mas pues no conocía a amigos tan fieles y buenos como ellos, afortunadamente después de mucho sufrimiento Harry y toda su familia era feliz

Notas: Fred aun muerto se preocupó de hacerle las cosas difíciles a su querido Ronniekins y no encontró mejor manera de manipular el destino y enviarle a su hermano un par de gemelitos que se encontraban en San Mungo siendo amamantados por una feliz Hermione que con Ron decidieron ponerles Rómulo y Remus Weasley en honor a su antiguo profesor Lupin.

Fred observaba todo desde el cielo con Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Lily y James, contentos de que las cosas en la familia marchaban bien.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hugo les mostrara el camino para que se transformaran en los nuevos terribles gemelos Weasley para que fastidiaran a la perfecta prefecta Hermione y al malhumorado de su hermano.

Imaginado la cara de esos dos, Fred sonrió con malicia desde el cielo.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

ANTES DE TERMINAR LA OTRA MITAD DEL CAPITULO 4 DEL MAESTRO DEL JAGAN DECIDÍ CREAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CORTA DE PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, CON EL TIEMPO VOY A IR AGREGANDO MÁS

OTRO CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A LOS VALIENTES MINEROS CHILENOS QUE YA ESTÁN POR SALIR DEL SUBTERRA

Se agradecerán todo tipo de reviews, comentarios y críticas constructivas, nos estamos leyendo hasta una próxima vez.

Se despide, Masaki Kurusu


	3. La peor metida de patas de Hugo

Aunque van solo dos historias cortas, a Pequeño demonio le he tomado mucho cariño, por eso voy a escribir un número indefinido de pequeñas historias, sin llevar cronología, eso si las historias están relacionadas por la información de la trama, aclaro esto para que no se sorprendan si más adelante publico una historia de Pequeño demonio, con Hugo teniendo menos edad, ahora a leer.

Historia 3: La mayor metida de patas de Hugo

Hermione Granger estaba "descansando" en su hermosa casa de verano en la costa sureste de Inglaterra, luego de una ardua mañana de trabajo, ya que como tenía ahora un par de gemelos de 1 año y medio, extremadamente revoltosos y mimados, nuevamente tuvo que adecuar su jornada laboral para dedicarse a la crianza de sus hijos.

Ahora se encontraba tomando el sol en la terraza de su casa, ya que Rose su hija de 18 años, le ayudaba con sus pequeños, Rose era el orgullo de Ron, ya que iba a seguir los pasos de su padre y estaba a pocos meses para entrar al departamento de aurores, cosa que en otra época hubiese asustado a Hermione, pero Ron con el desiluminador, se había encargado de dar con el paradero de la mayoría de la escoria del mundo mágico, y como buen encargado de operaciones estratégicas en el departamento, se encargaba de poner un puñado de aurores en el lugar exacto donde iba a estar el malvado, la castaña estaba muy orgullosa de Ron porque era el pilar de Harry en el departamento de aurores, todo lo que era estrategia tenia que ser aprobado por Ron, para que se pudiese hacerse una operación.

La ayuda de Rose con los gemelos era muy apreciada por Hermione, puesto que Hugo solo los malcriaba y los ayudaba a realizar sus travesuras, en cambio Rose los quería mucho, pero no los malcriaba; junto a Rose estaba Zacharias Finnigan, novio de Rose, quién consiguió un puesto de trabajo en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, Zacharias ayudaba mucho a Rose en el cuidado de los gemelos, para intentar ganar puntos con la familia, pero era recurrentemente blanco de las travesuras de los gemelos o Hugo.

Ron le tenía bastante aprecio al muchacho, puesto que ha pasado por muchas situaciones malas, hace dos años el muchacho se llamaba Zacharias Smith Jr, pero se descubrió que en realidad era hijo de Seamus Finnigan, ex compañero de Ron y Hermione en el colegio, Seamus mantenía una relación secreta de muchos años con Susan Bones, madre de Zach, pero fue descubierta in fraganti por Smith, quien empezó a dudar de su paternidad y efectivamente Zach no era su hijo.

Hermione estaba muy a gusto con esta casa de veraneo que Ron les obsequió, la cual estaba conectada a la red flu, lo que le permitía aún cuando no estuviera de vacaciones, venir aquí y disfrutar del mar y del sol, ya que sin problemas podía ir y venirse del trabajo, además Hermione estaba muy relajada ya que tenía un exquisito jugo de damasco natural con hielo, cortesía de Zach quién era muy bueno en la cocina, con el tiempo el pretendiente de su hija se volvió uno más de la familia, incluso fue aceptado por Hugo que resultó el triple de celoso que Ron, pero con el tiempo el pequeño demonio se fue dando cuenta que el novio de su hermana era un buen chico y que amaba a su hermana, Hugo aunque no lo admitiese adoraba a su hermana mayor y si alguien le rompía el corazón de seguro le rompía todos los huesos.

Hermione estaba en un estado somnoliento en su silla de playa, estaba mirando el color azul del mar, que era muy parecido al color de los ojos de su amado Ron, lo bueno que tenía la terraza de la casa es que se separaba con el resto de la casa con un ventanal que era tan grueso que no dejaba pasar ruido alguno, por lo que así se liberaba un poco de los gemelos, que aunque eran sus soles, a veces eran insoportables, pero Rose y Zach de seguro los tenían bien cuidados.

Pero como en el universo todo tiene su doble opuesto, la tranquilidad trae consigo un gran escándalo que estaba por venir.

-Mamaaaá!- gritó Rose abriendo el ventanal de un tirón, provocando que Hermione se sobresaltase, -Tenemos un grave problema, por favor venga, que la cosa se está poniendo negra- dijo Rose con mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie?-preguntó Hermione, un tanto sorprendida que Rose perdiera los estribos, ya que por lo general su hija es muy calmada.

-¡Mami, vamos rápido, Hugo y el señor Krum se están peleando!-dijo Rose asustada

-¿Queeeeeee?-dijo Hermione sorprendida, levantándose inmediatamente de su silla y entrando rápidamente a la casa, cuando entró vio una imagen demasiado impactante.

En la sala de estar de la casa de veraneo, Víktor estaba siendo fuertemente sujetado por su esposa mientras gritaba -¡te voy a matar malnacido!-, con signos de que Hugo le propinó su famoso gancho de izquierda en el labio, que Krum tenía sangrando; mientras que Zach sujetaba a Hugo con mucho esfuerzo, ya que aunque Hugo era menor, tenía mucho más fuerza que su cuñado, más encima la escena era acompañada por los llantos de Anastasia la preciosa hija del búlgaro y los gemelos que estaban en su corralito con un llanto a pleno pulmón.

-Señor Krum acérquese de nuevo a mí de esa forma y le aseguro que no va a ser solo un golpe, sino que voy agregar una promoción de varias patadas también- dijo Hugo furioso y amenazante, mientras se intentaba liberar del agarre de Zach.

-¡Como te atreves, mal criado, después de lo que le has hecho a mi pequeña!-gritó el ex buscador de la selección de Bulgaria.

-¡A ver, que rayos ocurre aquí!- intervino Hermione que al principio quedó un poco en shock, ya que aunque Hugo era bastante bueno para los pleitos, jamás se imagino que iba a ser capaz de golpear y faltar el respeto de un adulto, más cuando se trataba de Víktor quien era cercano a la familia.

-¡Pasa Hermione, que el maldito de tu hijo ha dejado embarazada a mi hija y más encima cuando fui a darle su merecido, este demonio se atrevió a golpearme!- dijo el entrenador del Puddlemere escupiendo furia en cada palabra.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa, de repente sintió como si todo el mundo se le venía abajo, no podía ser lo que estaba pasando, con Ron no lo criaron para cometer esa barbaridad con la hija de Víktor y más encima atreverse a levantar la mano a un hombre mayor, por primera vez y a pesar que solo tenía alrededor de 44 años, se sintió muy mayor, no de apariencia, sino en su interior se sintió mayor e infinitamente triste. –Rose llama inmediatamente a tu padre al ministerio, solo dile que tenemos un grave problema en casa, nada más, entendido- dijo Hermione muy seria, con la voz tomada, puesto que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Eh, si mamá- obedeció inmediatamente Rose que sabía que la situación había sobrepasado a su madre y que lo único que necesitaba era que su padre llegara.

-Víktor por favor quiero que te calmes, a pesar de lo que hizo Hugo es grave, no puedo permitir que lo maldigas o intentes dañarlo, ya que sigue siendo mi hijo, ya mandé a buscar a mi marido para arreglar la situación, así que les pido a todos que se calmen, y tomen asiento, ya que lo de recién parecía un espectáculo de salvajes, además hazlo por tu esposa y tu hija que están muy nerviosas- dijo Hermione lentamente mientras unas lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas

-Está bien Hermione, solo por ti y por Ronald, me calmaré, pero esto no se quedará así, tu hijo ha ensuciado el honor de mi hija y exijo que se tomen cartas en el asunto- dijo Krum todavía enfadado pero más calmado.

Los Krum procedieron a sentarse en el sofá de la casa de los Weasley, al igual que Hugo y Hermione, mientras que Zach y Rose estaban de pie con los gemelos en brazos ya más calmados, solo se daban una mirada incómoda, puesto que no se atrevían a hablar, además que nunca habían visto a Hermione tan abatida.

Anastasia y su madre estaban muy mal, las dos estaban llorando en silencio angustiadas y muy asustadas por la escena de recién ya que Víktor cuando se enteró de la noticia salió enfurecido a casa de los Weasley, a donde decidieron seguirlo para que no hiciera una locura y cuando llegaron encontraron al patriarca de la familia Krum liado a golpes con el chico pelirrojo.

Hugo por su parte estaba al lado de su madre sentado en el sofá, no atreviéndose a mirarla, prefería mil veces aguantar la mirada del padre de Anastasia que lo miraba deseándole la peor de las muertes, pero era preferible a la mirada de tristeza y decepción de su amada madre.

-Bien ahora que ya la situación está un poco mas calmada quiero saber cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Anastasia- dijo Hermione sacando fuerza de flaquezas, pero aún con los ojos aguados.

-Hace días que Nasty se venía sintiendo mal y cuando le preguntaba trataba de esquivar la situación, pero hoy hace pocas horas Nasty no aguantó más y nos confeso a mi y a Víktor- dijo acongojada Irina, la madre de Anastasia –Me confesó que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, que el padre es Hugo, que es el único chico con que ha estado y si no habló con nadie fue por miedo a la reacción de Hugo y de nosotros- agregó la señora Krum derramando lágrimas.

Después de esa intervención nadie se atrevió hablar ni una palabra más, ya sea por rabia, incomodidad, pena, decepción o sorpresa, era muy densa la atmósfera en la casa de veraneo, Hermione ni siquiera se acordaba que hace pocos minutos estaba recostada tomando el sol, lo único que quería era que llegara Ron lo antes posible.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando el reloj Weasley indicaba que Ron venía en camino, en pocos segundos se vio al pelirrojo muy preocupado entrando por la puerta de su casa, intuyendo que se trataba nada más y nada menos de un problema ocasionado por el pequeño demonio.

-Díganme por que me han llamado tan urgentemente- dijo Ron analizando la escena, viendo a Krum sentado furioso, a la esposa de este junto a su hija llorando a lagrimones, a Hugo nervioso, a Rose con Zach muy incómodos tomando a los gemelos y a su Hermione a punto de entrar en llanto.

Víktor fue el que contó a Ron todo lo sucedido, con un tono muy enfadado por el embarazo de su única hija y que Hugo le haya faltado el respeto, exigiendo que el honor de su familia sea devuelto, Ron cuando le dijeron la noticia no quedó a punto de las lagrimas como Hermione, pero si muy sorprendido de que iba a ser "abuelo".

-No se preocupen, yo me voy hacer cargo de Nasty y mi hijo- dijo imprudentemente Hugo, un poco cansado del búlgaro y su "honor".

-Primero que nada, tu no tienes trabajo, ni siquiera donde caerte muerto, además de ser un irresponsable eres un maleducado, yo no te crié para faltarle el respeto a un adulto, así que ahora que llegué yo solo vas hablar cuando te lo ordene, maldición- dijo Ron con un tono de fría furia que dejó a todos helados, estaba usando el mismo tono cuando le hablaba a un criminal en una captura.

-Mira papá, se que cometí algo grave, pero yo no voy a dejar que alguien me golpee- dijo Hugo con mucha valentía, ya que generalmente cuando Ron empleaba ese tono para hablar, nadie contestaba y solo atinaban a agachar la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!- gritó Ron, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen, -no te las vengas a dar de valiente conmigo Hugo Weasley, mira que te puede ir muy mal, Víktor aquí presente tenía todo el derecho de darte una paliza, ya que si a Rose le pasara lo mismo te aseguro que querría destripar al que la embarazó- dijo Ron furioso, a la mención de Rose, Zach tragó saliva, ya que su suegro era famoso por ser letal en combate tanto con o sin varita, agradeció al cielo que Rose sea recatada y que todavía no han profundizado la relación.

-Agradezco tu comprensión Ronald, con este asunto lo único que pido es que al bebe se le de tu apellido y que nuestros hijos se comprometan- dijo el búlgaro muy directo a Ron.

-No podemos obligar a que nuestros hijos se comprometan, pero te aseguro que el bebe llevará el apellido Weasley y que además nosotros correremos con todos los gastos de la situación- intervino Hermione también muy directa, pues a pesar del error de Hugo, lo iba a apoyar en todo.

Víktor iba a replicar, pero Hugo habló y se le adelantó.

-Mamá me voy a comprometer con Nasty, porque yo en verdad la quiero, por el tema del dinero, voy a pedir trabajo a tío George y tía Angelina en la tienda, por lo que no va a ser necesario el dinero de ustedes- dijo Hugo mirando a Anastasia que después de mucho tiempo lograba esbozar una sonrisa, ya que a pesar de que fueron irresponsables los dos se querían desde que entraron a Hogwarts, Hugo quedó hipnotizado la primera vez que vio a la chica rubia platinada, delgada y muy elegante.

Después de oficializar el compromiso de Hugo y Anastasia, los Krum se marcharon más tranquilos, pero Ron no había quedado tan tranquilo así que apenas se fue la inesperada visita, se fue directamente a encarar a Hugo.

-Dime que te he dicho de cómo respetar a las mujeres- dijo Ron fríamente.

-Pues no te hagas el santo, puesto que tú y mamá estuvieron juntos antes de casarse- dijo Hugo tratando de defenderse.

-Hugo, cuando con tu mamá decidimos estar juntos ya éramos mayores de edad, y yo ya no iba al colegio, además eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, además de un calentón, eres un irresponsable, no te ocurrió cuidarte maldición!- dijo Ron nuevamente levantando la voz.

Ron antes de que le entraran ganas de acogotar a su hijo, decidió mandar todo al demonio, largarse dando un portazo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Hermione tampoco soportó la situación y se fue a su habitación para poder llorar tranquila y pensar en el tremendo problema en que se metió su hijo.

Hugo quien no aguantó las caras de decepción de sus padres, por primera vez en años se largó a llorar en serio, Rose a quien se le partió el corazón ver llorar a su hermano así, le pasó el otro gemelo a Zach para que los llevara a su habitación, para así estar a solas con su hermano.

-Mi niño, no llores, vas a ver como se soluciona todo, sabes que siempre papá y mamá van a apoyarte, pero ahora están recién asimilando la noticia- dijo Rose abrazando a su hermano, estirando su mano y secándole las lagrimas.

-No Rosie, viste como me miraban, nunca los había visto tan decepcionados, era como si se hubiesen avergonzado de que yo fuese su hijo- dijo Hugo en muy mal estado, puesto que aunque su papá a veces se enojaba por alguna diablura suya, se iba, pero siempre quedaba su mamá consolándolo, pero al parecer ahora si que estaba enfadada.

Rose trató de animar a Hugo diciéndole que lo iba a apoyar en todo y esperando que la hiciese madrina, pero eso solo provocó que Hugo parara de llorar, aun estaba triste por la reacción de sus padres y se marchó a su habitación, Rose no siguió insistiendo y solo llevó un poco de comida para Hugo en la hora de la cena.

Ron llegó a la casa alrededor de la media noche, decidió llamar a Harry e ir a servirse unos tragos al caldero chorreante en donde también estaban Bill, George, Percy, Seamus, Dean, Lee y Neville, quienes trataron en vano de animarlo, pues en el fondo Ron solo necesitaba estar con su esposa, razón por la que decidió volver a casa.

Cuando llegó la encontró en la cama tejiendo algunas cosas paras los gemelos, todavía estaba llorando y apenas lo vio, las lagrimas se transformaron en llanto.

-Mione- fue Ron directamente al lado de su mujer para consolarla, la abrazó y se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, platicaron hasta muy tarde en donde Hermione le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada de Hugo.

-Ron no se que hicimos mal- le dijo Hermione acongojada

-Nada mi amor, siempre los hemos consentido en todo y los hemos educado, créeme que hemos sido buenos padres, pero estas cosas pasan, no vamos a ser ni los primeros ni los últimos padres que tengan un hijo que va a ser padre adolescente, ya verás que cuando nazca la criatura, hasta a Víktor se le va a quitar el enojo y vamos a ser los abuelos mas contentos del mundo- dijo Ron sonriendo a su amada.

-No, nada de abuela, que el pequeño busque otra forma de llamarme, pero abuela no, me hace sentir vieja- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, pero luego esbozando una sonrisa.

-También puede ser una pequeña- dijo sonriente Ron, empezando a imaginar como iba a cargar a su nieta.

-Parece que va a ser un abuelito Weasley muy orgulloso usted- le dijo Hermione divertida con su esposo ya que hace algunas horas quería darle una paliza a Hugo y ahora estaba entusiasmándose con la llegada de un nuevo Weasley.

-Siempre me han gustado los niños- contestó Ron dándole un beso a su esposa, -ya quiero ver la cara de mi mamá cuando sepa que va a ser bisabuela y la de Ginny y las muchachas ahora que van a ser tías abuelas- dijo Ron sonriente mientras iba besando el cuello de su mujer, preparando ya el terreno para una buena noche; era habitual que cuando había un problema en la familia, todo lo terminaban con una larga y exquisita sesión de pasión.

Por la mañana Hermione despertó antes, quiso contemplar el mar y se dio cuenta que a pesar que era temprano se encontraba Hugo muy triste sentado en la terraza, inmediatamente despertó a Ron, puesto que le dolía haber sido tan dura con su hijo.

Ron inmediatamente se levantó, se vistió y acompaño a su esposa, salieron de la casa y fueron al lado de Hugo.

Al principio nadie hizo nada, pero en un instante Ron y Hermione juntos le dieron un gran abrazo de apoyo a su pequeño demonio, para demostrarle que pese a que había metido las patas, iban a estar con el en las buenas y en las malas, mientras que Hugo derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, siendo reconfortado por el abrazo de sus amados padres.

El ambiente en el desayuno cambio mucho con respecto a la tarde del día anterior, ya los ánimos no estaban malos y la situación se empezó a mirar con mayor optimismo, disfrutaron de una rica comida preparada por Zach, que también se levantó temprano, decidido a hacer algo para mejorar el ambiente y ganar bonos con sus suegros que eran muy estrictos, sobretodo el sobreprotector señor Weasley

Al mediodía llegaron todos los Weasley y Potter a la casa de veraneo de Ron y Hermione, que decidieron no ir al trabajo este día, también llegaron Luna, Rolf, Neville y Hannah, a dar el apoyo a la familia Weasley-Granger para además pasar un gran día junto al mar en familia.

Hugo estaba más tranquilo porque a veces podía ser caprichoso y desesperante, pero cuando tenía algún problema siempre podía contar con su familia, en especial con su papá, su mamá, Rose y sus hermanos más pequeños, decidió que en la tarde ya después de que su familia supiera la buena nueva, iba a visitar la casa de los Krum, para pedir una disculpa al papá de Anastasia y llevarle a esta una gran caja de ranas de chocolate que tanto le gustan, sonriendo miró el hermoso lugar soleado, prometiendo que iba a proteger con su vida al primer Weasley de cuarta generación.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora si que Hugo se mandó un numerito, pero ahí iba a estar su familia para apoyarlo.

Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias para otra historia corta de Pequeño demonio.

Se despide, Masaki Kurusu


	4. Albus y su lubricante

Historia 4: El lubricante de Albus

James Potter logró algo que en años había pedido a sus padrinos Ron y Hermione, que estos le prestasen la casa que tenían en la costa para pasar el verano en una gran juerga con los chicos de su familia.

El hijo mayor de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaba recién egresado del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, razón por la que al final sus tíos accedieron a prestarle la casa; por el fin de sus estudios, es que James decidió pasar el mejor verano de su vida junto a su Hermano Albus y sus primos Louis, Fred y Hugo, quien era el menor del grupo con 14 años, pero junto a Fred eran los más divertidos según el criterio del joven James Sirius Potter.

Para la ocasión la señora Hannah Longbottom, dueña del caldero chorreante, les envió 3 barriles de cerveza muggle importada de Alemania, varias cajas de whisky de fuego y el exquisito hidromiel, todo eso con la mayor discreción, ya que Hermione jamás accedería a que su hijo menor y sobrinos se emborracharan como Irlandeses en su preciosa casa de veraneo.

Estaban James y Fred en una mañana de un día jueves sentados en el sofá de la salita de estar, planificando lo que serían las fiestas que se efectuarían en la casa.

-Espero que para el sábado ya estemos haciendo un estruendo monumental- dijo Fred entusiasmado con la idea.

-Si, ya verás que sale una grande, Louis fue a la playa hace 1 hora para conocer chicas e invitarlas a la casa para celebrar, de seguro que le va bien, todos sabemos la suerte que tiene con las chicas- dijo James sonriendo satisfecho, ya que su primo heredó varios rasgos de tía Fleur y tío Bill.

Si ese desgraciado tiene una suerte enorme con las chicas, lo hubiésemos mandado con el pequeño demonio, a ese también las chicas le tiran las bragas por donde pasa- dijo Fred, -Papá tenía unas ganas enormes de venir, dijo que extraña las fiestas alocadas, pero mamá cuando lo escuchó de inmediato le frenó las ideas- agregó riendo Fred.

-Si, mi tío George es fenomenal, pero al igual que mi papá, mi padrino y los demás tíos son todos unos mandados, ¿te acuerdas cuando todos se embriagaron para el año nuevo de hace 2 años?, mi mamá a mi padre lo regó con la manguera, creo que tía Hermione dejó a mi tío Ron durmiendo en el jardín de la casa y a tío Percy le dieron una paliza- recordó James riendo a carcajadas.

-Si, tienes razón, en todos los hogares Weasley la que manda es la mujer, pero eso se acabará con nuestra generación- dijo Fred dando un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

-Pues brindemos por eso querido primo, también porque tenemos suficiente alcohol para un regimiento y si nos falta la esposa del profesor Longbottom nos enviará más, ¡salud!- dijo el mayor de los Potter alzando su vaso.

Después del brindis se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en unas de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa, la casa de veraneo de tío Ron era tan grande que todos tenían un dormitorio para cada uno, James Potter y Fred II Weasley subieron a ver rápidamente lo que había sucedido, pero se relajaron al ver que Albus estaba a carcajadas riendo y Hugo estaba con rostro enojado.

-¿Qué tontería hicieron ya?- preguntó James sonriente al observar a su hermano y a su primo.

-Nada, solo estábamos jugando con un disco volador y accidentalmente rompí la lamparita de Hugo- dijo Al muy divertido.

-No tiene gracia, esa lámpara de los Cannon me la regaló papá, estaba firmada por todos los jugadores- dijo molesto Hugo, -Ahora tendré que arreglarla con pegamento ya que mi mamá nos prohibió que hagamos magia- agregó Hugo con enfado.

-Ya pequeño demonio, yo tengo un pegamento que es capaz de pegar todo y es casi imposible que algo se despegue después que pasen algunos minutos- dijo Fred tratando de animar a su primo y así evitar una futura venganza, ya que por experiencia sabía que Hugo era terrible con las bromas.

-Está bien, gracias Freddie- dijo Hugo, pensando en que podría hacerle a Albus como broma para vengarse.

-Eso les pasa por andar haciendo bobadas, mejor bajen con nosotros a tomar un vaso de cerveza helada- dijo el mayor de los chicos Potter.

Los chicos bajaron y se fueron al sofá para apaciguar el calor con una exquisita cerveza, luego de unos instantes escucharon que la puerta principal se abría y eso significaba que Louis llegaba con noticias.

-Muchachos, me fue bien conocí como a 20 chicas que piensan venir esta tarde a la playa que está enfrente de la casa, pero también van a venir como 4 idiotas que son amigos de ellas, así que tuve que invitarlos también, además dijeron que tenían mucho alcohol, así guardamos lo más que podamos para las otras fiestas- dijo Louis con una sonrisa satisfecha de haber cumplido la misión que le dieron sus primos.

-Guau primo te fue fenomenal, ¿Cómo estaban las chicas?-preguntó James emocionado.

-Fenomenales, habían para todos los gustos- dijo Louis con sonrisa pícara –No solo hay chicas de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, algunas chicas me contaron que eran de Francia, Alemania y de varios países más- agregó el hijo de Bill.

-Fantástico- dijeron todos los primos a la vez ante las buenas nuevas que traía Louis.

Más animados que nunca los chicos bebieron un poco de cerveza en la salita de la casa, después prepararon algo rápido para almorzar, ya que ninguno era muy diestro en la cocina, en realidad solo se hicieron sándwiches que acompañaron por supuesto con cerveza.

Después del almuerzo los juergueros sacaron una gran dotación de poción bronceante para así estar en óptimas condiciones para cuando llegaran las chicas, ya que a toda costa querían impresionarlas para que vinieran a todas sus fiestas y así además de ligar, tener el mejor recuerdo posible de este verano.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde los chicos estaban en la terraza que daba a la playa, Ron Weasley había tenido un gran acierto en comprar la casa, ya que el mar estaba a pocos metros del lugar de veraneo de los Weasley-Granger; los chicos pudieron divisar a un montón de chicas en bikini acercarse y quedaron muy conformes puesto que de verdad eran guapas y además estaba el hecho de que solo venían 4 chicos, pero que en realidad la presencia de ellos no molestaba para nada, ya que al parecer traían mochilas y eso significaba una sola cosa, alcohol.

Los chicos Weasley y Potter ni lerdos ni perezosos se sacaron de inmediato las playeras y se fueron con una buena dotación de alcohol a la playa.

Aprovecharon un buen rato para saludar a la nueva gente y comentarles que iban a estar una buena temporada por estos lugares, y que tenían planeado hacer varias fiestas en la cual los dejaban a todos invitados.

Después de conocerse y entrar en confianza, armaron un buen grupo para divertirse, las chicas con sus bikinis dejaban embobados a los chicos, el mar estaba muy refrescante y de verdad que un chapuzón ayudaba mucho a aplacar el calor, los sueños de un verano inolvidable se estaban cumpliendo para James.

-Fred, pásame el balón- dijo James solicitando a su primo un balón de playa con el propósito de probar una teoría.

-Toma Jimmy- dijo Fred otorgándole la pelota a su primo.

-¡Louis, Hugo!- gritó James apuntando el balón a sus primos, - el que atrape el balón primero será el encargado de ser el primero en probar el hidromiel- dijo James lanzando el balón para que sus primos lo atraparan, apuntando en un sitio donde unas 10 chicas del grupo estaban sentadas tomando sol para broncearse.

Louis y Hugo siguieron la trayectoria del balón que fue a parar donde las chicas, los primos no se dieron cuenta hacia donde iba el balón y tropezaron con las chicas, estas no se enfadaron, al contrario, cuando los chicos cayeron encima de sus bronceados cuerpos, comenzaron a acercarse coquetamente a los muchachos Weasley, sonriendo bobamente y acariciando a los chicos, que estaban más que felices por tener la atención de sus guapas nuevas amigas.

-Comprobada la teoría, ese par de granujas tiene el don- dijo James sorprendido por el arrastre que tenían sus primos con las chicas.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Fred boquiabierto viendo como Louis y Hugo estaban siendo agasajados por las muchachas.

-Idiotas suertudos, yo intenté ligar hace un rato y me fue pésimo- dijo Al quien acababa de integrarse a la conversación de sus primos después de fallar un ligue con una rubia francesa.

-Si no nos andamos con cuidado ese par se va a quedar con todas las chicas, ¡vamos, demostremos que también tenemos lo nuestro! Dijo James incitando a su hermano menor y a su primo acercarse al lugar donde Louis y Hugo se hacían querer.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, quedó demostrado con creces la teoría de la relatividad, pero los chicos en ese periodo de tiempo la pasaron de maravilla, al final todos habían conseguido un amor de verano y eso que todos tenían sus novias, ya cerca del atardecer las nuevas amigas decidieron irse junto con sus 4 acompañantes que en realidad se habían dedicado a puro beber y se fueron en muy malas condiciones, las muchachas prometieron volver el siguiente día para nuevamente divertirse en la playa y para planificar la fiesta del Sábado en la casa de veraneo.

Los chicos ya en casa decidieron comer algo ya que sus estómagos estaban rugiendo como un león, pero para mala suerte, se olvidaron de hacer las compras, por lo que Fred y Louis fueron al pueblo a comprar algo para cenar.

Mientras tanto James, Albus y Hugo seguían bebiendo cerveza, en realidad solo lo hacían los Potter, ya que Hugo en realidad tenía otros planes, que se relacionaban con la lámpara quebrada por el disco volador con colmillos de Al.

Fred y Louis no tardaron en llegar trajeron grandes paquetes de comida chatarra como hamburguesas, patatas fritas, sodas, empanaditas de queso y pollo frito, además traían otro paquete misterioso que iba a ser el culpable de la serie de situaciones que iban a suceder esta noche.

-Ya que hoy no habrá chicas, decidimos con Fred comprar algo de entretenimiento sano heterosexual- dijo Louis entregando a cada uno de sus primos una cinta VHS y un pequeño frasco de crema.

-Con Louis trajimos el mejor porno que puede haber en estos lugares y un pequeño frasco de lubricante para que así cuando se la jalen puedan simular "ciertos fluidos corporales femeninos".

-Bien con eso debería bastar por esta noche, santa porno decidió adelantar la navidad y hacer algo para que nuestros pitos no estén flácidos esta noche- dijo James agradecido por el "regalito" que trajeron sus primos.

-Gracias santa porno, feliz navidad- dijeron todos al unísono.

Pero había alguien que tenía otros fines con las cosas que habían traído Fred y Louis, era un plan diabólico digno de un pequeño demonio que quería vengar su lamparita de los Chudley Cannon.

-Pero muchachos todavía es temprano para irnos a la cama, deberíamos bebernos otra ronda de cerveza- dijo Hugo echando a andar su broma.

-Si te escuchara tu mamá Huguito, de seguro que te da una buena, ya que a tía Hermione no le gusta ni que tío Ron beba, pero en realidad eso no importa, Hermione Weasley el brazo duro de la ley del ministerio de magia no se encuentra ahora, ¡a beber!- dijo James, parándose de inmediato junto a Fred para traer varios litros cerveza.

Bebieron lo justo y necesario, ya que no querían embriagarse para probar los regalos, Hugo estuvo sentado toda la velada junto a Albus, el pequeño demonio había cumplido exitosamente el preámbulo de la broma del siglo, ya cerca de la medianoche decidieron ir todos a su respectiva habitación.

Albus había bebido un buen poco, estaba un poco mareado, pero no lo suficiente para que le impidiera "auto-satisfacerse", llegó a su habitación, preparó todo para ver la película y se acomodó en su cama para empezar su fiesta personal.

La película estaba bastante buena, no dejaba de imaginarse a las chicas más buenas de Hogwarts como Clarissa Boot, Emily Thomas, Melisa Spinnet e incluso se imaginaba en situaciones bastante pervertidas con la profesora de defensa, algunas compañeras del trabajo de su mamá en El Profeta, con la secretaria de su tío Ronald y varias otras mujeres preciosas del mundo mágico.

Después de un tiempo de auto-complacerse decidió usar el frasquito de lubricante para aumentar la realidad de sus "imaginaciones", destapó el frasco que ni siquiera vio ya que estaba con la vista fija en una escena en que a una tía muy buena le estaban dando muy duro, se untó la crema en sus manos y empezó a aplicarse la pringosa sustancia en su miembro.

Albus llegó a poner los ojos en blanco cuando reanudó nuevamente su actividad, la sustancia lo estaba llevando al cielo, mientras seguía con una mano jugando, con la otra mano decidió buscar la caja del VHS porque le interesaba anotar el nombre de las pornstars para buscar videos en internet, comenzó a leer y decidió parar un poco el juego para ir a buscar un lápiz y una agenda…

…pero sucedió algo inexplicable, una mano no podía despegarse de su miembro y la otra no podía despegarse de la caja del VHS.

Albus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se acercó al frasco de lubricante y se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba del frasco de pegamento mágico ultra poderoso que Fred le dio a Hugo, -Pequeño demonio- pensó Albus muy enfadado y ofuscado por la situación, ahora que recordaba Hugo estuvo sentado todo el rato en que estuvieron bebiendo, ahí el pequeño bribón aprovechó para cambiar el lubricante por el pegamento.

El segundo hijo de Harry Potter estaba ya desesperándose, fue a la ducha que gracias a Merlín que tenía la puerta abierta y con mucho esfuerzo abrió las perillas del agua con la boca, pero el pegamento no cedía, ni siquiera con bálsamo o shampoo que tenía que afirmar con el pliegue del codo o con el mentón, ya que una mano la tenía pegada en su miembro masculino y la otra en la tapa del VHS, por lo que sus manos eran totalmente inútiles.

Cuando se dio por vencido en la ducha, decidió salir de su habitación sigilosamente, ya que estaba desnudo y le daba vergüenza la situación, por lo que iba tratar de buscar algún método para zafar de esta situación, haciendo el menor ruido posible, Albus no iba a darle el gusto a su primo para que todos se burlaran de su situación.

Pero menuda sorpresa se llevó al no poder abrir la puerta, que intentó abrir la manilla incluso con la boca, pero no pudo, así que aunque estuviese en el segundo piso decidió salir por el ventanal y bajar por el techo.

-Maldición- murmuró Albus Severus en reacción a la situación más bizarra que estaba viviendo, arriba de un tejado, con una mano pegada a su aparato y la otra pegada a la tapa de una película pornográfica, pero la suerte del muchacho estaba por empeorar.

-¡Quien anda ahí!- dijo una vecina que se asomó por la ventana, -¡Richard un ladrón en la casa de los Weasley!- gritó la mujer.

-¡Shhh! ¡Señora no soy un ladrón, cállese!- dijo Albus, solo soy un pajero que le hicieron una broma, pensó Albus con amargura.

-¡Identifíquese!- gritó el hombre levantando su varita, -Le advierto soy auror, así que levante sus manos y ríndase- dijo el hombre con tono fuerte y frío

-¡Pero no puedo!- dijo Albus quién desesperado levantaba una sola mano, mientras que con desesperación intentaba levantar la otra, con ese movimiento desesperado, Albus perdió el equilibrio y cayó abruptamente desde el tejado.

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó el muchacho desesperado mientras caía, provocando que todos los vecinos y sus primos salieran de sus casas.

Todos fueron a asistir a Albus, la mayoría de la gente después de ver que el golpe no le había causado mucho daño al muchacho, casi se partían de la risa por la situación comprometedora en que estaba el joven.

Albus lo único que deseaba era que se lo tragase la tierra, Hugo para sus adentros se sentía satisfecho por su cruel broma, los demás familiares le daban ánimo al joven Potter para tratar de que se sintiese mejor.

-A todos nos pasan estas cosas Al- dijo Fred dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su primo.

-Ya verás como sales de esta, hermano- dijo James poniéndole una manta a su hermano para evitar que se congelase.

Pasaron algunos minutos y llegaron todos los familiares del muchacho, para verguenza de este, algunos se preocuparon como los padres de Al y sus tías, otros se escandalizaron como Molly, Lily Luna y algunas primas, mientras que no faltaron los que encontraban graciosa la situación, eso si tratando de no reír como los muchachos, Ron, Rose, Teddy, Victoire, George y Bill.

Mientras lo subían al auto para llevarlo a San Mungo, su primo Hugo lo despidió levantando su mano y enseñándole su dedo pulgar, mostrando una sonrisita burlesca, Albus en su interior solo tenía dos palabras, ¡Pequeño Demonio!...

…Ya en San Mungo Albus estaba muy cohibido en la recepción, estaba sentado con su papá y su tío Ron, esperando su turno de que fuese atendido, la gente curiosa no dejaba de mirarlo, cosa que tenía muy cabreado a Harry.

-¡Acaso nunca te la jalaste cuando joven!- le gritó Harry a un hombre curioso que cuando vio a Al se echó a reír, haciendo sentir más mal a Alby.

-¡Oh que noticia, el hijo de Harry Potter es un manfinflero!- dijo Rita Skeeter que pasaba por el lugar y estaba desesperada buscando una cámara fotográfica de su bolso.

-Si no te vas inmediatamente arpía, saldrás mañana en el obituario del Profeta- dijo Ginny que venía llegando con Hermione y James Sirius.

Albus finalmente fue atendido y la única forma de despegarlo fue usando una poción corrosiva que provocó que toda el área afectada estuviese adolorida e hinchada por 3 largos meses, en que Albus cada vez que iba al baño, se sentaba o hacía una acción mínima como caminar, se acordaba con dolor que nunca había que meterse con su primo, El pequeño demonio.

Fin del capítulo

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chilenismos en la historia

Manfinflero: Persona que acostumbra masturbarse

Pajero: Lo mismo jajaja

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

ACLARACIÓN: Si alguien se sintió ofendido o identificado, no es mi culpa de que no tengan novia jajaja

Cuando terminé de escribir no podía parar de reírme, espero que hayan disfrutado leer tanto como yo escribir este capítulo.

Me inspiré en la película American Pie 2 para hacer la mini historia

Se contestarán reviews, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, abucheos, saludos, opiniones, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra.

Yo aquí en Santiago en un hotel con mi laptop esperando el concierto de Green Day, junto a mis hermanos que menos mal que se durmieron temprano ya que me dieron la lata todo el viaje…

Adiosín

Masaki Kurusu


End file.
